BBRae Road Trip
by GhoulishSenpai
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are sent together on a road trip to work through their issues and get closer, but just how close will they get? Rated for cursing.


**A/N I don't own Teen Titans**

Beast Boy and Raven drove in a car on their way to a reconnaissance mission in Canada. The tension was palpable as the two steamed. Why would these two, the two polar opposites of the Titans, be together alone? It happened the previous morning.

 _"Look, Cy. I'm Raven, queen of boredom and violence. I like to sit in my room and just to make sure no one thinks I'm happy," Beast Boy mocked as he talked in a higher voice and twirled around in one of Raven's cloaks._

 _Cyborg held his torso to keep from laughing too much. His mirth quickly stopped as a hooded figure surrounded by black energy entered the door frame._

 _"What's wrong? I was just warming up."_

 _Cyborg did a pointed look behind Beast Boy and was holding in his laughter for another reason now. Beast Boy was going to get his ass kicked._

 _Beast Boy slowly turned around with fear. "You see, I was just attempting to be more like you, since, um, you're so...uhhhhhh...iinspirational! Yeah! You're inspirational."_

 _Raven was mercifully(?) silent during this whole spiel, but it was the eerie smile on her face that warned him of danger._

 _When Robin walked in to diffuse the situation, as requested by Cyborg's desperate pleas, Beast Boy was being whipped through the sky at high speeds and repeatedly dunked in the water._

 _"Raven! Put Beast Boy back in the tower right now!"_

 _Raven grumbled and flung him on the couch. Beast Boy curled around Robin's feet profusely and repeatedly thanking him so much that it was disgusting. Robin just glared at both of them._

 _"I'm tired of prying you two apart from fighting daily. As your punishment, on tomorrow's mission you will travel together and are not allowed to use your powers during your trip there."_

 _Beast Boy began to whine, but was quickly fixed by Robin's glare. Raven just teleported to her room and blew out the lamp._

And so we join the two heroes. Beast Boy is driving while Raven stares out the passenger side GPS is the only one talking until it stops and says, "Signal has dropped."

Raven looked at the GPS and said, "Shit."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"GPS is done for. Shit."

"Well then. Shit," he agreed.

They looked with a panic as the highway started to split. They started to panic as they had no idea which way to go.

"My instinct says left," Beast Boy ventured.

"And when is listening to your gut a good thing? Go right."

Beast Boy sighed as he did not want to start a fight and took the right path.

"Hmm," Raven murmured.

"What?"

"Never thought you would listen to me."

"Raven."

"Mhm?"

"I do trust you, you know. I trust you with my life."

"Mmm."

"Is that all you have to say?!"

"Well, how to put this? Caring is hard with how volatile my emotions are. It takes a lot of effort for me to allow myself to care. I care about Jump City and the Team. And you. Maybe more than the other two."

Beast Boy's ears turned red at the tips. Raven had her hood up all the way, so it was hard to tell what she was thinking. Thankfully they reached a toll station before the conversation became even more awkward.

"Is this the right way to go for Canada?" Beast Boy asked after paying the toll.

"Oh no. This is taking you south," the toll worker replied.

"Thank you."

Beast Boy drove off then glared at Raven who was pointedly looking everywhere but at him.

"Raven..."

"How was I supposed to know you'd be right for once?!"

"Like you're always right!"

"Maybe not, but more so than you!"

"Ice queen!"

"Lima bean!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

"Me too!"

They both simmered as Beast Boy drove on.

"I think we should go to a hotel for the night," Beast Boy suggested.

"Suck it up and keep driving."

"What the hell! It's not like you're offering to help!"

"Because I can't!"

"Huh?"

Raven looked down and explained, "You don't exactly need a license when you can teleport."

"Huh."

"What?"

"We'll have to fix that as soon as the mission is over."

"Fine. It's a date."

Beast Boy was shocked at her choice of response before coyly responding, "Then should I expect a kiss at the end?"

"If you don't mess things up like you usually do."

"Hey!" He started to defend himself before he realized just what she was implying.

Raven smirked at his dumbfoundedness.

Beast Boy pulled the car to the side of the road.

"What do you think you're-" Raven started before her lips were covered by his. They were surprisingly soft against hers and he moved gently.

He pulled away and said sheepishly," Couldn't wait."

"Maybe that hotel isn't so bad an idea," Raven said suggestively.

Robin had done just the right thing to bring Beast Boy and Raven closer. Just a little closer than expected.

 **A/N Read and review please!**


End file.
